1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a level device for a shoe which is installed on a shoe to allow the shoe-wearer to visually determine whether a location where the wearer is standing is level or not and if not, the direction and extent of the grade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A level device is installed on general types of footwear such as exercise shoes, leather shoes, or the like to allow the shoe-wearer to check how the wearer is walking and to assist the wearer in correcting a walking posture. Alternatively, a level device is installed on professional types of footwear such as golf shoes, work shoes, or the like to allow the shoe-wearer to visually determine whether a location where the wearer is standing is level or not and if not, the direction and extent of the grade. Thus, as to golf, the golfer may improve putting performances using the level device installed on the golf shoes. As to construction, the worker may improve working efficiency using the level device installed on the work shoes.
Such a level device for a shoe is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration Number 20-0184593 registered on Jun. 1, 2000 in which a golf shoe includes a level unit attached to a top of a front portion of the golf shoe and a member disposed beneath the level unit to maintain a level state.
Moreover, Korean Utility Model Registration Number 20-0200026 registered on Oct. 16, 2000 discloses a golf shoe including a level unit attached and fixed to an inner side of a heel of the golf shoe.
In these conventional golf shoes, the level device is attached to top of the front portion or an inner side of the heel of the golf shoe, to allow the golfer to determine the grade or slope of a field or green on which the golfer is standing and to assist the golfer in determining an approach posture, which direction and to what magnitude the ball will “break” after it has been struck. Thus, the level device installed on the golf shoe may advantageously improve skills of the golfer.
However, in these conventional golf shoes, since the level device is disposed on the top of the front portion or is attached to the inner side of the heel of the shoe, the level may interfere with bending and unbending of a foot of the golfer or wearer when the golfer is walking, putting or driving the ball. Moreover, when the golfer or wearer is standing, a bottom end of the wearer or golfer's pants may screen the level device, so that it may be difficult for the golfer or wearer to check the level device. Further, the golf shoe may have an unaesthetic appearance and thus the golfer or wearer may dislike wearing the golf shoe in question.
Meanwhile, in order to solve the above problems, Korean Patent Application Publication Number 2009-0052131 published on May 25, 2009 “A shoe including a level device” and Korean Patent Application Publication Number 2009-0052132 published on May 25, 2009 “A golf shoe including a level device”, both authored by the same inventor as the present invention, have been published.
In these documents authored by the inventor of the present invention, an X directional level device and a Y directional level device are respectively installed at a front edge and a side edge of a shoe sole or a shoe upper. The X directional level device and Y directional level device respectively indicate a front-back direction slope and a left-right direction slope of the location where the wearer of the general type shoes or the golf shoes is standing. Since the X directional level device and the Y directional level device are respectively installed at the front edge and the side edge of the shoe sole or the shoe upper, the level devices may not interfere with bending and unbending of a foot of the wearer when the wearer (golfer) is walking, putting and/or driving the ball. Moreover, when the wearer (golfer) is standing, a bottom end of the wearer's pants may not screen the level devices, so that it may be easy for the wearer (golfer) to check the level devices. Further, the shoes having the level devices may not have an unaesthetic appearance and thus the golfer may enjoy wearing the shoes.
However, in these documents authored by the inventor of the present invention, the X directional level device and the Y directional level device are configured and installed to function only to measure the state of the surface of the location. Thus, the level device may not be expected to prevent the general type shoe and/or the golf shoes from damage and/or to improve the quality thereof.
That is, the X directional level device and the Y directional level device respectively installed at the front edge and the side edge of the shoe sole or the shoe upper of the general type shoe and/or the golf shoes have not components to protect and decorate the appearance of the general type shoes and/or the golf shoes. Therefore, when the wearer or golfer is moving on foot or rounding the golf course, the front edge or the side edge of the general type shoes or the golf shoes which may easily contact and/or collide with the ground or other objects may be easily damaged. As a result, the general type shoes or the golf shoes may easily wear out and become deteriorated in appearance and have a shortened lifespan. Further, it may be difficult to provide high quality shoes and diverse designs of shoes to meet the needs of the consumers, especially, who demand shoes with high quality and diverse designs.